


Stressed Out

by AsherWritesAStory



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: The taller of the two offered him a small grin to try and cheer him up and Tweek did his best to return it even though he knew for that fact that he looked like absolute shit.Craig pressed a kiss against Tweek’s forehead, his nose that was red from crying, both of his tear stained cheeks, and then finally his lips.“It’s all going to be alright, babe, I promise that. Everything’s going to be fine,” he whispered into Tweek’s ear as he continued holding him close.“I love you,” the blonde mumbled, “so very much.”“I love you too, honey,” he mumbled back. “More than you’ll ever know.”





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/

The sound of rain pouring outside that was hitting against the small bedroom window of the apartment and the dog’s quiet occasional snores were the only thing that let Tweek know he was still very much alive.

He had been more stressed today than he had ever felt in his entire life, and he had absolutely no energy to push himself to continue writing the three essays he had to have turned in within the next two days or study more for the other four tests that he was taking in about fourteen hours.

Tweek had already been studying these things for about seventeen hours, if he had to guess, total today alone but he could not, for the life of him, remember the information that he needed to know.

And on top of all this, he had run out of his antidepressants yesterday, and the pharmacy still hadn’t gotten the refill in yet, therefore, he had been feeling even more down— as some people so nicely put it— than usual.

But he couldn’t help it. He was so incredibly overwhelmed at this point that he had absolutely no idea how he was going to get through all of this. 

So he didn’t.

The feelings of stress, anxiety, and depression were all too much to deal with right now.

So Tweek kept himself seated on his bed and began stared off into nothingness and he   
slowly let his body shut down.

He just sat there for nearly two hours. His back was sore from not moving from the slouched position, and his headache wasn’t letting up at all, but at this point he didn’t even care.

He endured all the pain his body was in.

It was at 7:07pm when Tweek let his first tear fall from his eyes and, after that, it was complete and utter chaos. He tried so desperately to stop crying because, in his opinion, it was such a stupid reason to cry. 

It’s just stress, he started telling himself over and over again. Stop being such a baby and get on with studying.

But he couldn’t, he physically and mentally couldn’t get himself to keep going.

It was like he was a thick piece of glass that kept getting thrown against a concrete wall… he had finally reached his breaking point.

Tweek had reached a point where he was so lost in his thoughts and his tears that he didn’t even hear the front door open, or even close for that matter, but what he did hear was his boyfriend call out to him.

“Babe?”

If Craig had told him that he was coming over then Tweek had completely forgotten about it.

Tweek tried racking his brain to try and remember if he had even spoken to Craig today, but he had so many other things on his mind that he couldn’t even remember what he ate, or if he even ate, for breakfast this morning. 

“Tweek, babe, are you here?” He heard Craig call out again.

It was only moments after that that he heard Craig open the door to their bedroom with a grin on his face before it dropped almost instantly at the sight of the blonde.

There he was, seated on their bed with his laptop, books, papers, and binders everywhere, dark circles, ones that were even darker than usual, under his eyes, and tears running down his face as his silently sobbed to himself.

Craig has never walked to Tweek so fast before in his life. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tightly and picked him up, sitting him back down on the bed once he got himself situated amongst the mess of blankets and study material, and pulled him onto his lap so he could sob into his shoulder.

Tweek’s crying got louder because he hated having Craig see him like this.

While he knew that it was breaking Craig’s heart that he was feeling like this, and he never wanted Craig to have to feel sorry for him, he hated pity.

But right now it wasn’t pity, it was love, and it was very much appreciated.

Craig didn’t need to say anything for Tweek to know that he trying to figure out what was wrong. Clearly his boyfriend was stressed, but he had never, in all their years of being together, seen him so stressed or sad that he broke down.

“I-I can’t do it,” Tweek tried getting the words out through his crying and hiccups.

“Can’t do what?” Craig softly asked, pulling Tweek back to wipe away his tears with his thumbs.

“I can’t do anything,” he cried again. “I’ve got four tests and three essays that are all due at practically the same time and I can’t even think straight!”

He stopped for a breath before continuing, “and I’ve waisted two fucking hours just staring off into space and having a pity party for myself because I can’t handle any of this. I don’t even remember eating today! Plus the pharmacy still hasn’t gotten my pills stocked back up yet and I feel like there’s an anchor in my chest pulling me down and I can’t fucking breathe an-“

“Woah, honey, calm down,” Craig spoke softly, pulling Tweek back in for another hug and holding him even tighter than before. “It’s all going be fine, okay? I’ll help you study and help as much as I can with your essays, but you just need to take a deep breath right now.” He began rubbing small circles on the back of Tweek’s, well technically it was _his_ , shirt, “I’ve got you, it’s okay.” 

So Tweek took a deep breath and nodded, pulling himself back to look Craig in those beautiful mismatched eyes of his.

The taller of the two offered him a small grin to try and cheer him up and Tweek did his best to return it even though he knew for that fact that he looked like absolute shit.

Craig pressed a kiss against Tweek’s forehead, his nose that was red from crying, both of his tear stained cheeks, and then finally his lips. 

“It’s all going to be alright, babe, I promise that. Everything’s going to be fine,” he whispered into Tweek’s ear as he continued holding him close. 

“I love you,” the blonde mumbled, “so very much.”

“I love you too, honey,” he mumbled back. “More than you’ll ever know.”

Tweek worked up enough strength to manage to smile a small smile at him before Craig kissed him once more, letting them both know that no matter how shitty they may both feel that they’re always going to be there for each other, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for taking some time out of your day to read this, I really appreciate it.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed. 
> 
> And, as always, feedback is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
